Gone with the wind
by Crystal-Kuramas-gurl
Summary: (Rated PG13 for limish scenes) Kurama and Crystal are a cute couple, until one day something happens to Crystal, Kurama comes to visit and she dissapears. Will Kurama be able to save her or will he loose Crystal forever. KuraxOCC


Crystal: **looks around** where is he...

Kurama: **hugs Crystal from behind **Hello Crysy

Crystal: There you are....

Kurama: **smiles** I'm always here

Crystal: **blush** Kurama could you please do the disclaimer?

Kurama: of course dear

Kurama: Crysy doesn't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters Even though she wishes she did

Crystal: **kisses Kurama** Thank you dear

Kurama: **smiles** no problem at all

**Crystal's blue eyes were twinkling like two stars, her midnight black hair shining in fact some say, she looked like a fallen angel from heaven. But she possessed a remarkable talent the no angel could receive. She was like a pyro, she could create and manipulate fire at a swift thought of a burning flame. She also possessed the ability to create a spear from one tiny violet, of course she didn't much care about using that very much... **

**Crystal sat down on her bed singing to a CD it was her favorite songs. ****Green eyes peered through her window. A small smile fashioned onto a young mans face. He tapped on the window, sitting on its sill with perfect balance. Crystal looked over and her eyes lit up like New York at night and she opened the window. He smirked and just as soon as she opened the window he kissed her with a passion. He crawled through the window, still kissing her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally breaking away he said in a sweet and mischief filled voice "hello Crysy". "Hello Kura" She said sweetly innocence distinguishing every word. He laughed, his green eyes shining lightly as he did so "you sound way to innocent" he joked and yawned "...homework sometimes is tiring when its history... " He yawned again and continued "even though the human stuff as Yoko calls it is quite interesting" he smirked lightly and rested his head on hers. Crystal laughed some "well...Blame my mother for my innocence..."she said and she sat him down on her bed and tried to keep herself from laughing anymore. He nodded and folded his hand in his lap "so what have you been up to lately?" he asked giving her another smile. "Crystal!!" My brother called (Ono)"phone!!" "Who is it?" I called sweetly "Jenna..." he called back "I'm not home!" I called sighing Jenna was the name of his lead fan girl... "Hmm...other then dodging you're fan girls?" she asked smiling some she had it hidden with a long-sleeved shirt but she had bruises down her arms. He sighed "...she knows your number? That's depressing" he said and stared sheepishly down at the ground " mine to...and since she knows it basically every one else does too" he sighed once again and let out another yawn. "Hey...at least she doesn't make death threats to you over the phone..."Crystal said sighing. He nodded "try this, being begged to go on a date with that jerk every day about ten times...would that suffice?" he joked and leaned over, giving her a small kiss. "Yeah that is the worse...At least she isn't punching or throwing rocks at you..."Crystal said all of a sudden the song 'come Cryin' to me' by Lonestar started to play. I accidentally touched my arm and I let out a small whimper and I winced. He blinked "are you okay?" He asked and hugged her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Yes" Crystal said with a fake smile but you could see the pain in her eyes.**

_I can see it in you're eyes,_

_You're livin' a troubled life_

_You've been dying more and more each day,_

_You don't have to hide it,_

**Kurama looked at her, and then at her arm, he then kissed her passionately and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly allowed and opened her mouth to let him in. **

_Baby all you have to do is just turn and walk away,_

_When you're tired of it all and tears have to fall; you're backs to the wall,_

_Come Cryin' to me_

Kurama's tounge entered Crystal's mouth and started to explore it, she tasted and smelled like vanilla which was very rare for anybody.

_You don't have to be strong,_

_You don't have to hold on when you've been there too long,_

_Come Cryin' to me,_

_I'll leave the living room light burning all night,_

The kiss finally stopped because both of them needed air or they would've suffocated. Kurama smiled and pulled Crystal into his lap lovingly and he started to kiss her neck. Crystal smiled and kissed him on the cheek happily.

Crystal: well I hope you like this if anyone reviews and tells me how they think it is and I will add another chapter. Also I don't own the song Come Cryin' to me I just like it. And I don't own lonestar (Unfortunately)

Kurama: please do she has been working on this for a while Kisses Crystal lovingly

Crystal: R&R oh and If you want a description on Crystal if you have an account on neomail CrystalKuramasgirl and I will give it to you See ya!

Kurama: good bye

Crystal & Kurama : walk out holding hands


End file.
